Wade Wilson (Earth-12101)
He proceeded to kill several heroes and villains, like Doctor Doom and Spider-Man, before taking on the Avengers. Deadpool stole Pym Particles from Henry Pym's lab before killing him, and used them to destroy the Avengers' headquarters and kill all the Avengers present, who were having a meeting on how to deal with him. Luke Cage and Thor survived however, but Deadpool revealed that he had planted miniaturized bombs in Cage's coffee to bypass his unbreakable skin, which he then detonated. When fighting Thor, he used Pym's technology to enlarge Mjolnir, which was in the process of returning to Thor, causing the now massive Asgardian hammer to crush its owner. He next took on the Hulk, who easily dismembered Deadpool and proceeded to leave, declaring that he wanted to be left alone. While sleeping however, the Hulk reverted back to Bruce Banner and Deadpool tracked him down in a cave and killed him. Unbeknownst to Deadpool, the loved ones of the many heroes he killed pooled their resources together and hired his old nemesis, Taskmaster in order to kill him. After killing many more heroes and villains, Deadpool tracked down the X-Men. He captured Professor Xavier and forced him to telepathically call the X-Men. He booby trapped the X-Men's hideout and took out Emma Frost, Cannonball, Pixie and Cyclops by trapping Cyclops' face in an unknown substance which began to suffocate him, forcing Cyclops to try and blast it off. The resulting blast, however, killed all four of them. He killed Gambit, Rogue and Colossus by electrocuting them while they were trapped in the vents. Xavier finally tried to stop him by telepathically shutting down his mind but, while doing so, he saw the truth behind Deadpool's actions, resulting in total brain death. Deadpool wandered the mansion, inspecting his work, among those killed are Magneto by trapping him in jellified acid and trapping Kitty Pryde in a cube that she could never faze out of, when he was suddenly confronted by Wolverine, whom he believed to have killed together with the other Avengers. Wolverine found Arcade weeping and he revealed that Deadpool had been forcing him to build contraptions for him. Wolverine found the room where his son Daken and adopted daughter/clone X-23 had been incapacitated by Deadpool, who accomplished this by tying them up and setting flamethrowers to incinerate them as soon as they regenerated. Wolverine flew into a rage but was unable to stop Deadpool, who decapitated him. Meanwhile, Taskmaster found the dead remains of Doctor Strange and Wong and realized that Deadpool meant to find and destroy the Nexus of All Realities. Forcing the Puppet Master to create loads of puppets for all manner of heroes and villains, he forced many of the Earthbound ones to commit suicide. The Punisher attempted to stop him and seemed to have done so after blowing his head off with a sniper rifle, but it was revealed that it was just the Puppet Master whom Deadpool had dressed up in his uniform. He then killed Punisher by using the puppet the Puppet Master made of him. He next moved onto space, killing various cosmic beings such as Nova, the Silver Surfer, Thanos, and even Galactus. Taskmaster finally tracked him down to the swamp of the Man-Thing and engaged him in battle. During their battle, Taskmaster began to mimic Deadpool's moves and while doing so, even began to hear Deadpool's inner voice. He realized the truth, which frightened him and that fear caused the Man-Thing to incinerate him. Deadpool next destroyed the Man-Thing in order to travel the Nexus of All Realities. He came across the writers of Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe and approached them for the kill, promising to come for whomever was reading as well. He started a mutliversal massacre, utlimately arriving to the Ideaverse, the realm of ideas where most heroes from the classic literature came from, and killed them, in order to wipe the inspiration for heroes from the very pages of literature. More recently, Deadpool's multiversal massacre took a new objective: to kill every alternate version of himself. He recruited many other alternate Deadpools from the multiverse to aid him, while a small resistance of Deadpools fought back. He sent an agent to kill Headpool, before sending the same agent to Earth-616, where he found the resistance warning the Deadpool of this reality about the threat. The agent successfully killed one of the Deadpools from the Deadpool Corps and Dogpool, before Earth-616's Deadpool managed to kill him. Back in his own dimension, Dreadpool thanked all the Deadpools who had joined his side, before launching a suicide mission on the recently discovered hide-out of the resistance, lead by Galactuspool. After all the Deadpools who formed part of both Deadpool Corps were killed, the last standing Deadpool, that of Earth-616, confronted Dreadpool in his home reality. During the battle, Deadpool convinced Dreadpool he did wrong. After seeing his errors, Dreadpool was ultimately killed by Deadpool in revenge of his friends murdered by the evil Deadpool Corps. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson from Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons and swords | Notes = | Wikipedia = | Trivia = *While never addressed by this name in the series, writer Cullen Bunn stated that this version is named "Dreadpool" in an interview. | Links = }} Category:Deadpool Corps (Evil) (Multiverse) members Category:Wilson Family Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Killed by Deadpool